


CAROLINE: By NobleWing.

by NobleWing



Category: Lone Survivor (2013), Original Work, The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Science Fiction, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleWing/pseuds/NobleWing
Summary: The story is about a girl who woke up in her apartment to realize that the world around her was barren and dusty, she packs up and explores the barren wasteland till she came across a monster which charged at her, then after a blow hit the monster's head, she was then met by a sergeant named Alexa Sidnerkof who knows about the apocalypse and helps the girl find her memories and destroy the one who caused this monstrous apocalypse.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1





	CAROLINE: By NobleWing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction work so please be gentle on me, this is my first try.

CAROLINE by NobleWing.  
Inspiration: Lone Survivor and The Last Of Us.

Nova’s POV  
I awakened in my bed, not remembering of what happened or how it happened, I look in the mirror and remembered my reflection, H/L H/C hair, S/C skin, E/C eyes, and freckles, I turned to look outside and looks like a barren wasteland out there, I looked around my house and decided to pack things up for a wasteland journey, I found a large black backpack and packed up medicine, food, water, and a few self-defense weapons, I also found a mask that surgical doctors wear and packed that too, and also gloves, I went outside and looked around the roads of the abandoned city and encountered a creature eating away a dead body, I stepped back without realizing a twig behind me, alarming the creature that I’m near, it turned around and started to chase after me, I ran as fast as I can from the creature until a dead end was blocking my way, I thought I was going to die until *KABOOM!* a gunshot blown the creature’s face and bits and pieces were splattered all around me ‘’Don’t lick its blood, it’ll give you the disease.’’ I looked up and the one who blown off the creature’s head was a woman, mostly in her 10s, specifically 15 or 18, her hair was blond with olive green streaks all tied up in a messy bun, she had pink glowing eyes and slit pupils, her outfit was a black bikini top, black fingerless gloves, green camo pants, black boots, and a Sergeant's Hat, she has buffed up body with her arm bandage still bleeding through pink blood, I also noticed elf ears on her, ‘’w-who a-are you?’’ I stammered, ‘’Name’s Alexa Sidnerkof, and I’m here to find living survivors around here.’’ she answered, she raised her hand so she could pull me up from the ground, she let me follow her military jeep and we both got in, she started the jeep and we drove away, ‘’so… What on earth happened here?’’ I asked, she gave me an explanation ‘’In year 1979, a laboratory was making a cruel experiment on children, they were making a chemical known to them as CARO1657 or to us CAROLINE, they were injecting them into little girl’s arms to see if any were immune, most of them died except for one, a young girl coincidentally named Caroline was immune to the chemical, but what the scientist didn’t know is that the chemical made her more stronger than it looks, everything starts to shatter and she lifts up into the air and frees the other girls who are not dead but mutated, and what’s worse is that the chemical now turned into a virus can only affect on adults and not children, many of the adults in America were all dead besides children, teenagers will replace adults as teachers, doctors, and parents or siblings to their children, and if the teenager is in their 20s or 80s… They will die.’’ I was shocked about that chemical to virus thing, we came to Alexa’s base, we got out of the jeep and her hand was placed on a hand scan and the thick metal gates opened, we headed inside and many surviving children turned their heads and started to all hug Alexa, ‘’Alright kids, calm down now I just came back to find a survivor, and yet... Say hello to our new team/roommate!’’ she said, ‘’HI THERE NEW (Gender)! IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU!’’ the children shout, ‘’well... It’s nice to meet you all, too!’’ I answered, ‘’make sure to keep an eye on them while I’m away, got it?’’ Alexa asked, I nodded ‘’good, cause I’m going to find a bit of survivors around, ‘kay?’’ she left off, leaving me with the kids; ‘’alright kids, can we line up to introduce ourselves?’’ I asked, they all lined up in age orders, ‘’I’m Miara, the young teacher.’’ she said, ‘’I’m Tiara, the young nurse’’ said the nurse, ‘’and I am Siara, the little hacker!’’ she answered, as I finished with the ones who had jobs at young ages, I came to the ones who are sleepy, cuddly, or sad, ‘’I-I’m Mimo…’’ the sad red said, ‘’I’m Mumu!’’ the cuddly blond said, ‘’ZZZ... I’m Mimu…’’ the sleepy blue answered, I now came to the brave twins ‘’Name’s Susin but call me Susi.’’ she said in a raspy punk voice, ‘’And I am Susan and please you can call Susa.’’ she answered in a calm quiet voice, they told me about how to understand medicine, how to learn math in the apocalypse, and well... All other things to do in the apocalypse, what felt like hours Alexa came back empty handed, ‘’did you found any survivors?’’ asked Miara, ‘’I’m afraid to say Miara, I did not have found any human survivors around.’’ she sadly answered, ‘’what about the other countries?’’ asked Tiara, ‘’I’m sorry Tiara, but I don’t think we had enough fuel tanks to use on a jeep, ‘’what about all the food and water?’’ asked Susin, ‘’all the shops i look around in all had infected creatures, too much for me to shoot at.’’ said Alexa, ‘’wait… Hold on, I got food and water right here but it’s only a few.’’ I answered, ‘’alright, how about we all share, got it?’’ asked Alexa, ‘’OKAY!!!’’ says all of the kids, we shared few bags of chips, a few sandwiches, a few water bottles, and a few bags of candy, ‘’by the way, do you have a name?’’ asked Alexa, ‘’Nova, name’s Nova’’ I answered, ‘’by the way Nova, can we have a talk in my office?’’ she asked, ‘’sure.’’ I answered, she lets me follow her to her office and had ourselves a talk, ‘’so ever since the virus started, I was the daughter of a military general named Alex Sidnerkof, I experienced his death when his army was fighting a gigantic mutated blob forming itself into smaller human sized creatures, they were ripping and tearing my father’s soldiers until he was bitten and became infected, I stayed in my locked up home until it felt clear, I walked out of my home and outrun many monstrous encounters until I found a military base with no creatures inside, I stayed there isolated and alone but what I didn’t realize is that there’s other children here, with their ages placed on their wrists, I took care of these children until I went out to find other survivors at the age of 14, I got bit on the arm by a creature behind me, Susi came by and smacked the beast in the face and smashed it to a pulp, I came back to the base with Susi and Susa and got the bite bandage with medicine and bandages, at the age of 16 I noticed that the color of my eyes were changed to pink and my ears were now pointed, I’ve been through this apocalypse ever since 1979 and now.... It’s time to end this apocalypse.’’ she explained, ‘’so.... You’re saying that your father was military general until he died from the virus at what age?’’ I asked ‘’30.’’ she answered, ‘’I see... So what could be a good plan to stop this virus?’’ I asked, ‘’well, since it was made at a laboratory, we could possibly get there with no casualties.’’ she answered ‘’or maybe we could ask Siara to figure us a way to convince the government that we need a cure or a vaccine.’’ she also answered, we went out of the office and asked Siara to convince the government to make a vaccine ‘’Alrighty then! Let’s get to it!’’ Siara excitingly answered, she opens her laptop and starts to hack up a fresh new message to convince them about the vaccine, after some typing and typing she finally managed to make them a vaccine-like gas that would cure the lands of this wasteland America, ‘’you got it?’’ asked Alexa, ‘’yeah we did!’’ answered Siara ‘’but they did say that we had to eliminate most of people who are mutated by the virus.’’ explained Siara, ‘’alright, that’s our second part of our plan, Susi! Susa! Get the kids to their pods!’’ Alexa ordered, ‘’wait, woah woah woah woah, hold up! You’re telling us to get these kids where you found them?!’’ Susin asked, ‘’Yes, and it’s the only way to keep them safe, get them there nice and protected!’’ ordered Alexa, ‘’Yes ma’am.’’ Susin and Susan lined up the Innocents Mimo, Mumu, and Mimu, and the Geeks Miara, Tiara, and Siara to their stasis pods, we get armed up with guns, rifles, axes, and Susan’s sword, we hopped on the jeep and turned it on, we also brought along a map of the town that was filled with infected, we came to the shop that Alexa mentioned after she came to base and telling us that there’s no survivors around, we shot a few infected creatures and smashed their faces into a pulp, I discovered that these infected folk were taken in different forms like taken on the looks and characteristics of demons, zombies, vampires, etc., I also discovered that the virus is a bloodborne virus that is faster to infect on only adults, even though i was not a good memory keeper, I’m still learning to make my own memories that I lost, I see that after they die, they turn into infectious dust or fungal spores, after we got out of the shop we start to head onto the nearby museum, we came in and the creatures were running right us, ‘’BATTER’S UP!’’ says Susin as she swung her bat at the creature’s face, Alexa shot another creature’s face as it was running towards her, Susan waited for the creature to run at her and she cut its head clean off, and me? I just shot the creature multiple times until it falls to the ground and bleeds out, we got a view of the fish and bugs until we left off to eliminate other infected folk, we went to a diner and when inside the waitresses and chefs were nothing but skeletons and dust, a infected folk runs out of the kitchen and crawls up on the ceiling until Alexa shoots the creature’s head and it falls to the ground, another creature runs out of the bathroom and climb up the walls until I shot its head and it falls onto the diner tables and chairs, we got out of the diner and hopped back on the jeep ‘’so, now what?!’’ asked Susin, ‘’well, now that we’re done with the shop, the museum, and the diner, i think it’s time for us to head onto the laboratory, correct Sergeant Alexa?’’ asked Susan ‘’correct, we have to be careful around the lab’s subjects, you don’t wanna know what happens if any of them makes noise.’’ answered Alexa, we finally came to the laboratory just in time and went in, we eliminated each monster from room to room until we finally came to the one who caused it all, Caroline, ‘’it seemed you all played around with my toys, didn’t you?’’ asked Caroline, ‘’come on Caroline, won’t you go on and tell us who you really are?!’’ yells out Susin, ‘’oh! You really wanted to know who I REALLY am?, I was just a normal physic girl in a loving family until the corporation killed my family and captured me into their cruel torture devices, they zapped, poisoned, slapped, clubbed, raped, tortured, and finally injected me, until I was immune to the chemical they invented, I showed them that if you mess with a child, you’ll get the taste of your alcoholic medicine.’’ explained Caroline, ‘’so, you made this adult-only virus because of the torture and pain you’ve gone through?’’ I asked ‘’oh yes Ms. Nova, a daughter of a professor named Zova Azlin.’’ she answered, I was shocked after that answer ‘’how you lost your memories is that your father drugged you to sleep and left you behind in your now so-called apartment.’’ she again answered, ‘’and for you Alexa, your father that was mutated into a grotesque blob with a human silhouette was also a part of this cruel corporation, being the laboratory’s guard dogs so no child could escape or they’ll be shot down. Oh! And before you face me into a fight, you’ll have to get through the Brutus.’’ she disappears into a puff of smoke and large stomps are heard under our feet, a large, molten, white creature appears from the metal doors of the lab’s subject testing room, it roared and we shot multitudes and multitudes of bullets at it until it falls to the ground, melting away, ‘’Alright Carol, COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!’’ shouted Alexa in furious anger, ‘’oops, sorry dear but I got other monsters to show you, each monster has to have their spotlight.’’ Caroline answered, the next creature’s roars echoed through the halls from the opened metal doors, the pale, long, spindly creature called Hunter crawls up on the ceiling and twists its neck to look at us, it screeches and starts to attack, we shot many bullets at it until it falls to the ground and fades away into dust, we heard another creature screeching and scratching in the halls of the open metal doors, a dark purple, rotten, corpse-like creature called the Spirit Fiend appears from a cloud of purple gas, it screeches and starts to attack us, we shot bullets upon bullets at the creature until it fades away as a puff of gas, a phantom black, fauna-like creature the Beast appears from the abyss of the halls without a single noise or a word, it starts to attack us and we shot more and more bullets at it until it breaks its phantom black shell to show a ghost white Beast with its eyes completely black, very different from the white eyes the phantom black Beast has, it starts to attack us with its dark claws, claws that still had the phantom black shell on them, we shot bullets and bullets at it until it falls to the ground, transforming into small little souls leaving the body as it turns into skeletal bones, Caroline now appears from a puff of smoke ‘’DARN IT! DARN IT DARN IT DARN IT! WHY CAN’T YOU ALL JUST DIE?!’’ she yells in anger, ‘’HEY, you did say that you would fight us after we fought your monstrous toys!’’ yells Susin, ‘’you REALLY want to fight me? Well here it is!’’ Caroline now attacks us with each of her physical abilities, we shoot each of our bullets until she starts to run right at me until Susan stabs her in the stomach and says ‘’para mi honor y familia... infectaron a las hermanas incorrectas’’ which means ‘for my honor and family... You infected the incorrect sisters’, she pulls out her sword from her stomach and Caroline falls to the ground, gagging up blood, ‘’y-you’ll regret this…’’ she garbled and then dies, then our walker-talkers starts to call us, we forgot about them ever since we armed ourselves up, ‘’IS ANYONE AROUND? OVER.’’ says walker 1, ‘’Yes we are at the SERENITY Laboratory, over.’’ answered Alexa, ‘’ARE THERE ANY CHILDREN AROUND? OVER.’’ said walker 1, ‘’Yes there at my military base in stasis pods, over.’’ answered Alexa, ‘’ARE THERE OTHER CHILDREN WITH YOU? OVER.’’ asked walker 1, ‘’Yes they are Susin and Susan, Nova Azlin, and Sergeant Alexa Sidnerkof, over.’’ answered Alexa, ‘’GOOD, WE’RE DROPPING BOMBS FILLED WITH THE VACCINE AND LIFE WILL GROW BACK TO NORMAL, OVER’’ answered walker 1, we heard the bombs filled with the vaccine fall on the town and filling the ground and air around into a beautiful, growing paradise, we got outside and saw that everything has quickly grown and the clouds of sand and dust have quickly flown away, we hopped on our jeep and went back to base, as we got there, the military was there too, we got out and Captain Shepard noticed us and walks towards us, ‘’Thank you for saving our country, now that we came by to get the remaining children including you all to our base, we may call you Hero of America 2007!’’ he answered, ‘’no need to thank me, thank Nova who helped us along.’’ answered Alexa, ‘’Our bad Sergeant Alexa but yet you saved us all.’’ We all came to the government’s military base and now was a good ending. 

THE END....  
THANK YOU FOR READING THIS ZOMBIE APOCALYPTIC SHORT STORY SET IN YEAR 2007 ‘’CAROLINE’’.  
I HAVE TO SAY THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FINISHED PIECE OF MY STORIES, MY OTHER ONES LIKE ‘’ANIMALS’’ AND/OR ‘’Hanefield Horrors’’ ARE NOT FINISHED CUZ I HAD OTHER IDEAS ALREADY MADE BEFORE ‘’CAROLINE’’ BUT I HOPE Y'ALL HAD A GREAT DAY AND HOPE YOU ALL GET THROUGH THIS Covid-19 AT HOME. HAVE A NICE DAY!


End file.
